Continuing Circle Of Introductions
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Ron is suffering from spell damage. Oneshot


**Continuing Circle Of Introductions**

It was chilly. And it had been since they had arrived. The summer had yet to fully materialise even though it was the middle of July. It saddened Ron that it was such bad weather during the summer holidays. He had dreams of sunshine beating down on the garden of the Burrow. He wanted to go there but instead he had been brought to this little house on a cliff near the sea. He pulled his scarf around his throat again so it was wrapped around twice and he tucked the ends into the jumper he was wearing. It was maroon, the only coloured jumper he seemed to be allowed to wear.

Ron folded his weather beaten hands into his pockets and looked out at the sea. The waves rose and dove quickly, moving in a continuous dance. A few birds spiralled around the sea before they caught sight of their breakfast and swooped down, disappearing into the water for seconds and appearing in a quick dash back into the grey sky.

The sun had been up for a while now but it was hidden behind a steady block of shady cloud. Ron shivered again. The breeze was freezing but had the salty bite of the sea. Ron's whitening hair whipped around his eyes and ears with the wind. He pulled his arms tighter to his side in the hope of conserving some heat. With a small sigh he knew this wasn't working.

There was a grave beside him. It looked old, the carving on the stone was unreadable and the stones that used to lie over the grave had lost their colour and only a few still remained. He knew this person was important but he didn't know who lay under the grass beside him. Last night he had dreamt that he had helped to create the grave. He and other men that he didn't know. The black haired man with a funny scar was there. He featured in so many of Ron's dreams.

There was soft footsteps behind him. They made their way across the long grass, making it whisper as they walked. The person appeared beside him and Ron looked up. She was holding two mugs of tea. The heat spiralling up out of the ceramic in steam. She passed him a mug and Ron pulled his hands out of his pockets to accept it. It was blissfully hot against his cool skin. The woman slipped onto the bench beside him. Her hair was streaked with white as well but her skin still held the signs of youth. He had a vague memory of who she was but it was clouded and he struggled to find a name. She looked like his mother but even then his mother never wore her hair like that or wore those types of robes. His mother was never that slim either. Maybe she was his aunt.

Ron took a sip of the hot liquid and it slid down his throat, warming him up nicely.

"Thank you." He said, his voice coming out in a croak. He sounded so older than he felt. Surely a young teenager shouldn't have a voice like an old man.

"You're welcome." The woman smiled. She smiled so familiarly. They sat in silence for a moment and watched the water move.

"Are you on holiday as well?" Ron asked her and the woman smiled at him.

"Yes." She answered, a sad smile still gracing her features.

"I'm Ron." Ron told her and pushed out a hand to shake. The woman's eyes saddened but only for a moment before she put on a cheery smile and shook his hand back.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "My name is Ginny."

"Really?" Ron gasped and the woman nodded. "My sister's called Ginny as well. She's angry at me right now because I wouldn't let her play with me and George and Fred. They're my older brothers. I'm going off to school in September and I don't want her to still be angry with me."

When Ron looked back at the woman he saw her crying.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked her. Concern clouding her features. "Do you want me to get my mum?"

"No it's alright." The woman sniffed and she used her free hand to brush away her tears from her cheeks. Ron nodded and looked at the sea again. He frowned and turned to the woman.

"I'm Ron." He told her, holding his hand out to be shaken. The woman smiled sadly.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly. "My name is Ginny."

"Really?" Ron gasped. "My little sister is called Ginny."

Ginny sighed and sat back against the bench as Ron told her all about herself. She felt her heart break as he spoke of her ten year old self. In a few moments she knew he would go quiet and introduce himself again. And it would all start over, a continuing circle of introductions.

_Review please. Thank you_.


End file.
